My Redhead Life as a Blond
by Call Me Quirky
Summary: The Weasley twins are in BIG trouble now. When they accidentally change their sister's hair into blond, she explodes. But living life a blond isnt as bad as it seems, especially when a certain Slytherin can’t seem to tear his eyes away from her. REVISING!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize from the Harry Potter books and never will.

My Redhead Life As A Blond

**A WEEK BEFORE HOGWARTS STARTED**

Knockturn Alley was always a dodgy place to be. The people there don't associate with anyone else and they stay in the tight groups they came with. Very few dared to walk the streets alone. Those 'very few' usually consisted of powerful and rich people.

A dark silhouette walked down that path. He was obviously very wealthy and had that air to him that made you want to shrink back into the shadows. Yes, he was very powerful indeed. But who was he?

Clad in expensive dark blue dress robes and holding a briefcase in one hand, he walked at a brisk pace, as if he was in a hurry. Everyone stepped out of his way and stared. His face caught on a dimly lit streetlamp, and everyone felt their breath catch in their throats.

He was gorgeous. The man had a deadly beauty to him, one that allured you and frightened you all the same. His hair was dark brown, almost to the point of black, but not quite. His eyebrows were thin and his eyes were a unique auburn color, almost red. His nose was long and slender and his lips were soft but the shape of them can only be described as sharp. He had broad shoulders and a lean body, and his skin was simply sun- kissed.

Everyone who saw him, merely walking, would always remember him. This man was Delano Quade.

He ventured deeper into Knockturn Alley, following the serpentine trail and changing direction every now and then. He was so far in; there was no one but himself there. The only sound to be heard was his own footsteps echoing.

This part of Knockturn Alley was old and looked like something out of a black and white movie. The brick walls around him were loosing color, fading like a photograph left out in the sun, and then disappearing like a vague memory no one cared to try and recall.

Delano finally came across a dead end, but he seemed to have expected that. He glanced around the deserted place cautiously and then pulled out his wand. He traced an intricate pattern on the wall, across the rectangular bricks and in the cement. When he was done, he stepped back and waved his wand over the area it touched.

Every loop and line, dark and thick, glowed an eerie color, brightening and expanding, totally consuming the entirety of the wall. It penetrated the darkness and sent off waves of power that made Delano slightly reel backwards.

When the light show was done, and every ray of light had once again disappeared, a door appeared in the brick wall. It looked as if it had been there the whole time. When Delano touched the doorknob, it glowed dully, and he felt a sort of _zing_ go straight through his body and toward his left hand's forearm.

Then the door opened and granted him entrance.

Beyond the door, there was nothing but a long, straight corridor, littered with occasional door along the side. But Delano didn't care about those. He picked up his brisk pace again, his suitcase lightly swinging in one hand and his polished shoes once again clomping. He held is head up high and dignified and looked only forward, not even glancing sideways.

At the end of the corridor was another door, looking innocent. Delano entered the room, not even shocked at what he saw.

The room was huge. It looked like the Roman Coliseum, with seats ringing around the room. There must have been thousands of people sitting there. In the center of the arena, there stood a ghastly form, circled only by a few people.

Lord Voldemort and his Inner Circle. Everyone was staring at him, but Delano didn't care. He walked up to the most wanted man in the world and bowed.

"My lord." Delano murmured in his deep, manly voice.

"You are late." Voldemort said, in a voice that gave everyone chills.

"Forgive me, my Lord, but I couldn't get away without raising suspicion."

"I'm guessing you managed to do what I asked of you?" Voldemort questioned.

"Yes, my lord." Delano replied, bowing his head slightly.

Voldemort stared at him before addressing him to everybody else. "You see here? This is my most obedient follower. He managed to secure the Defense Against the Dark Arts spot at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry without raising suspicion. He was able to familiarize himself in a place where secrets from the Order of Phoenix would be. He will tell me the weaknesses of Harry Potter. He is my spy."

Clapping resounded throughout the Coliseum, but many envious glares were directed at him. Delano just coolly lifted an eyebrow at them.

The rest of the Death Eater meeting went along dully. Delano stood in his place among the Inner Circle, wishing he could sit down. He didn't really listen, but occasionally caught bits and pieces of what the Dark Lord was saying. "…Harry Potter….kill…attack….Dumbledore…"

Delano sighed. It was always the same shit he preached. Every single meeting they were forced to hear the same thing all the time. It was tiring to say the least. No, Delano didn't exactly care about the Death Eater's meeting. It was what always happens at the end that interested him.

Soon enough, Voldemort was dismissing his minions, and when they were all gone did he address the Inner Circle. The identity of the members of the Inner Circle was kept a secret from the lower Death Eaters. Only fools like Lucius Malfoy went about strutting his power. Sickening, really.

Delano stood with his fellows, tall and regally, the mask he had placed on his face still there. They had formed a circle around Lord Voldemort, listening to him talk. He fed bullshit to the Deatheaters who wanted nothing but power, but he told the truth and hidden reason behind his seemingly mindless plans to his faithful ones. To say he was a genius was an understatement.

"My loyal ones! We shall wreak havoc whilst those meddlesome fools protect their precious Harry Potter. He is meaningless to us right now. We will terminate him soon, but first, we must reach our grander goal." How he managed to say all that in one breath astounded Delano to no end.

"My most obedient followers, there has been another prophecy made. Listen:

_Reborn is this phoenix from its ash_

_Healed from its self- inflicted emotional gash_

_No more naïve, not young, not brash_

_She is not who you think_

_Swift and quick; out of your sight in a wink_

_Mind full of horrors caused from within the black ink_

_In the Final Battle, the side she chooses will prevail_

_All of her enemies or traitorous friends will fail_

_High in honor and respect, she is the one they will all hail_

"What does it mean?" Macnair questioned, confused by the riddle set before them.

"That is what you will need to find out. Figure out who this 'phoenix' is and bring her to our side. When the war is over, kill her. The only person everyone will hail is ME!" Voldemort roared, scaring most of them.

The Dark Lord dismissed them and sent them away. Delano knew that the one to find this mystery girl will rise in ranks, so every Death Eater that was present wanted this. The members of the Inner Circle were Walden Macnair, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Damien Zabini, and Delano himself.

Delano surveyed the others. They all looked as if they were pondering the prophecy. But why was Lucius Malfoy so happy. He looked like he was about to piss his pants from the excitement, and he kept whispering to Damien. What were those two up to? Did they solve the enigma?

'No way' Delano thought. They weren't smart enough to do it.

But rather safe than sorry. When they all left, Delano thought he should follow the two, who took off together, whispering frantically. Sadly, he could not understand what they were saying. Nevermind, they were probably discussing nonsensical, trivial issues and those were beneath him.

Delano left the two. He had to go pack. After all, he had idiots to teach in a week.

Delano walked back up the once- again deserted Knockturn Alley, humming the Hogwarts School song.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts  
Teach us something, please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."_

_

* * *

_A/N: Here's the first of my revisions! Not many changes, just a few words here and there. Also, this used to be Chapter 5, but it makes more sense as the first chapter, believe me! I'm so excited about revising this, because I know it will be much better and improved.


	2. Blondie's Got Issues

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize from the Harry Potter books and never will.

My Redhead Life as a Blond

It started as all trouble in the Burrow started. With the twins.

"Fred! George!" Ginny shouted, knocking on her twin brothers' room door. "Mum wants to know if you blokes are feeling a bit peckish!" Ginny listened for an answer, but all she heard was whispers and a liquid sound. Then there was some scraping before George opened the door. "What do you want, Ginny?"

Ginny gave an annoyed sigh. "Mum wants to know if you want her to prepare some elevenses."

George rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"Well, what do you want?" Ginny asked, her annoyance growing.

George pondered this question, a mischievous glint entering his eyes. "I want… you to help me with something!" he replied before ushering his little sister into his room.

Ginny steeled herself against her brother's arm, but he easily pushed her into their room. "What do you want from me?" she asked, now thoroughly annoyed at him. Her breakfast was going to get cold downstairs. She spotted Fred, who was at his desk combining a liquid in test tubes. Next to him was a book.

"Is that my DIARY?" she shouted. "GIVE IT BACK!"

George's eyes twinkled with delight. His plan was working. "Only if you try an experiment first."

Ginny balked, uncertain about the proposition. The twin's experiments were dubious to say the least, but she desperately wanted her diary back. There was private stuff in there! "Fine! But it better not be anything bad."

"Brilliant! Don't worry. This one was a tad bit difficult, so I highly doubt it will work anyways." Fred said, getting out of his chair with the mysterious liquid still in the tube. "Drink this."

Ginny glared at the potion suspiciously, but after a second look at the diary, she downed the potion without hesitation. "Nothing. I feel nothing. Looks like it didn't work. Ha." Ginny giggled, feeling like she bested them both. She snatched up her diary and was about to show herself out when she noticed their gobsmacked expressions. "What are you two staring at?"

The twins exchanged a look. "Nothing, sister dearest-" Fred said

"Nothing at all" George added. "Everything is perfectly fine-"

"Fine it 'tis indeed. Nothing to worry about." Fred said.

"What are you two going on about?" Ginny asked menacingly.

Fred and George gulped. "Nothing, nothing." They replied. Fred pushed her out the door.

"Tell mum to send some kippers up." He said to her before he closed the door with a _slam_.

"Those two are loonier than drunken gnomes." Ginny muttered to herself, tucking her journal under her arm. She made her way back into the kitchen to finish her breakfast.

Molly was cleaning a plate when she heard her daughter coming down the stairs. "Love, what did they want to eat? I put a cauldron on to boil just now…" she said absentmindedly. She glanced at her daughter and her jaw dropped with disbelief. Her grip on the plate slackened and it hit the floor with a resounding _smash _causing Ginny to jump out of her stupor.

"Mum, you really need to be more careful." She commented, stooping out of her chair to pick up the plate pieces. Ginny noticed her mother's gobsmacked expression. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Ginny…" Molly struggled, at loss for words. She picked up a piece of broken porcelain. "Your hair…"

Getting the hint, Ginny rushed to the bathroom, where there was a mirror at her disposal. Emotion emptied from her as she stared at herself and her new hair. Her new blond hair.

Ginny screamed. She heard Ron, Harry, and Hermione's footsteps pounding down the creaky stairs, alarmed. But all she could do was stare at her reflection, at her pale face turning red, and at her golden locks. Tears prickled her eyes. Her red hair was important to her. It was what made her stand out in a crowd, what showed her pride at being a Weasley. Now, she was blond, and angry.

"Merlin…" she heard Ron say.

"Oh, Ginny." Hermione sighed in sympathy. "It really isn't that awful."

"Awful? It's beyond awful! This is terrible!" She cried out, feeling helpless. Her hair was blond!

"Ginny." Harry said. "I think it brings out the blue in your eyes."

"Don't you try to sweet talk me now, Harry Potter. My hair is BLOND!"

Anger finally got the best of her and she brushed past the trio and made her way back up the stairs. Her feet pounded up the stairs and she burst into the twin's bedroom. "CHANGE ME BACK!" she screamed.

Fred and George backed away from their menacing sister. "Ginny, it's not so simple."

"Yeah," Fred said. "It's going to take some time to create a counter-potion-"

"But worry you shall not, sister dearest! We will be hard at work to return to you your crimson curls!" George replied, puffing his chest out.

Ginny breathed in steadily, looked the twins solidly in their eyes, and pounced.

* * *

"Pass the salt, dear."

"Here you go, Dad."

"Thank you, Ginny."

Ginny gave her father a nod. She stared down into her plate. Dinner that night was a solemn, tense occasion. Ginny refused to look at anybody. Hermione just looked at her with sympathy, Ron with amusement, Harry with adoration, the twins with apology, and her mum with disbelief.

She snuck a look at the twins. George had a black eye and Fred had a busted lip and a bruised cheek. '_Serves them right'_ Ginny thought. They got a taste of their own medicine, for once. Ron and Harry had to pry her off of them. Merlin, they were doing her head in, they were. She felt weary from yelling and screaming and fighting all day long. Now, she was resigning to her blond fate.

Her mother leaned over to her. "Ginny," she said. "Cheer up. Everything will sort itself out, darling. I promise."

"Mum, ignoring this problem will not make it go away." Ginny whispered back. "I can't even charm my hair back to how it was. This is miserable."

"Ginny, always remember." Molly whispered back. "The best of us can find happiness in misery. I mean, back in the day, I used to always want blond hair. Girls would charm their hair to look like that. It was a fad. You should be lucky! Now I understand it's a big change, but sure enough you'll grow into it. I have faith in you, darling." She gave her daughter an encouraging pat on the back.

Ginny sighed heavily, and hoped for the best, whatever that was.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express was, in all its glory and beauty, in front of Ginny. Many first years were staring in awe at such a sight, similar to how she might have when she was their age.

She had a hood covering her hair and she kept her gaze stonily on the ground before her. _Damn those twin._ They still hadn't found a cure. She was not looking forward to the embarrassment of looking different. And not to mention she felt so self- conscience.

Everyone around her was chattering away happily. New friends greeted each other and parents said their farewells to their children, reminding them to be obedient. Her mother was currently giving the due warnings to the Golden Trio. Not like they ever listen to her.

"…and I want you guys to pay attention to your teachers. And remember to do your homework. Yes Ron, even Divination. And don't go chasing after danger this time Harry. Good lord knows that you need a break. Be good Hermione, and keep those two in line. We don't want another pair of Fred and Georges' running around that school."

Ginny gave a growl at the mention of those two. But the action caused her mother to turn her attention on her only daughter.

"Ginny, you stay good as ever. Don't worry about your hair. And do stop pouting like that at me, Ginerva Weasley…"

_Blah Blah Blah._

Ginny knew it was not nice to block her mother out like this, but she couldn't help it, and breathed a sigh of relief when the train blew its whistle. She didn't want her hair to look like peoples' way back when!

She gave her mother one last hug and a peck on the cheek, and boarded the train with everyone else. She usually sat with the Golden trio, but she knew Luna was expecting her. She boarded the train and was found their traditional compartment. She opened the sliding door and slipped in.

Inside were her two absolute best friends, Luna Lovegood and Oliver Cuza. Luna was as she always was, relaxed and at ease. Oliver, a Hufflepuff, grew into his features over the summer and looked quite handsome. It was too bad he's gay, a sentiment shared across the Hogwarts female population. Luna and Oliver were the two people she could trust with anything and they would still love her. They've been through bad and good times together. Ginny released a sigh of relief. She always felt relaxed in their presence.

"Afternoon, loves! Merlin, I've missed you guys." Ginny said, giving them both tight hugs.

Luna laughed. "We missed you too, Ginny."

"Yes." Oliver said. "But what's with the hood? You look like a hoodlum." He gave a little snort. "Get it? Hood. Hoodlum." Oliver rolled his eyes. "Merlin, you two are lame."

"We're the lame ones?" Luna asked, giving Ginny a look. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Oliver replied. "So how was your summer, guys? Hopefully more exciting than mine, because all I did was eat, sleep, and repeat."

."I went to Alaska with my father to look for the Snaggletoothed Yeti mutant." Luna said. "It was immense fun, even though all we did was find some footprints and bite marks on tree trunks."

Ginny and Oliver gave Luna a fond look, used to her weirdness.

"Well… look what happened to me this summer." Ginny said, lowering her hood. Her blond hair spilled down to her shoulders, catching on the light from the window. "Fred and George stole my diary and I had to try one of their 'experiments' before they would give it back. This is what it did." She said, pointing to her head.

"Whoa. My summer is starting to look more and more amazing- Ouch! Luna!" Oliver exclaimed, rubbing the spot where Luna had elbowed him. She gave him a pointed look before turning back to her other friend.

"It honestly doesn't look so bad. I mean-" She hastily added at Ginny's look of disbelief. "It could've been worst. You could've exploded into a bajillion little bits." Ginny and Oliver stared at her in disgust at the image she painted. "What? If that happened, Oliver and I would've been thrown into Azkaban for going after the twins."

"Damn straight, skippy." He added.

Ginny smiled. It did feel much better being around them. She could all her worried melting away already.

"Did you hear who became Head Boy and Girl?" Oliver asked them.

Ginny snorted. "Well obviously Hermione got the Head Girl position. She was with us when she received the letter."

Luna leaned in. "I heard that Draco Malfoy became Head Bo-"

"No!" Ginny's jaw dropped. "Why would anyone give him the badge? He would only abuse his power, that smug bugger."

"It's true" Oliver confirmed. "Still, he's hot." He said with a smirk.

The compartment door opened, and in walked Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. Ginny was cool with them, but not as close to them as she was with Oliver and Luna. Lavender and Parvati were gossipers and boy-crazy, but they meant well.

"Hey, all. Cute hair, Ginny." Lavender said. "And I heard you guys talking about our new Head Boy. We're on Oliver's side. He's sexy."

Parvati nodded in agreement. "He has that whole bad-boy thing working in his advantage. Doesn't hurt that he's rich." She winked. "As far as Slytherins go, Mafoy and Blaise Zabini are up there on the hot list. So is Jermaine Belamine."

"Blaise Zabini?" Luna asked. "Well, I suppose he's not that bad to look at."

"Not that bad?" Oliver asked, incredulous. "I would say he and Malfoy are on the same level of sexiness, except Zabini apparently has a better personality. Too bad he's not gay" Oliver ended, wistfully.

Ginny laughed. "I don't really lean toward Slytherins-" "Prejudiced!" Oliver coughed. "-but I have to say, Jermaine Belamine has everything going for him. He's sexy as hell, mannerly, and intelligent. The perfect man."

"Too bad he's, like, in love with Daphne Greengrass." Parvati commented. "Slytherins are hot."

"Really, Patil, if I had known you felt that way about us, I would've tried to snag you ages ago." Draco hinted, sending a wink her way. Parvati flushed immediately.

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini stood by the doorway. Everyone blushed, not knowing how long they've been there and how much they heard. Ginny looked them over. Malfoy's expensive robes were tailored precisely to hang on his body the right way. But even the baggy robes did nothing to disguise the fact that he obviously had a well-toned body. Ginny watched his eyes glide over everyone before they landed on her. She stared back at him in a challenging way. His forehead creased slightly with what Ginny realized was confusion.

Oh that's right. She's blond now, and Draco Malfoy doesn't recognize her.

* * *

A/N: Tadaaaa! The new Chapter 2! Some similar elements from the one before, but also loads more new stuff! Tons coming up!!!

And I would like to apologize to the people who have to read this all over again, because I can understand if it seems a little redundant. But I promise you this will be good! And different! There will be some similar elements, but this revised version is loads more indepth and exciting.

Also, I'll try to update more often! Pinky-promise.

**REVIEW! It'll make me more pumped to make the next chapter juicyyyyyy. ;)**

**Also, I will truly appreciate it if you tell me what you think about this chapter. Especially for the people who read the one before. Is it better? Worst? Am I wasting my time? Should I just upload the old version back? Should I continue with this?  
**


	3. The Truth Always Finds A Way Out

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize from the Harry Potter books and never will. Thanks for killing my dream.

My Redhead Life as a Blond

"And who may you be?" Malfoy asked, his question confirming Ginny's thought. "There was no mention of an exchange student in the Head meeting. And you can not be a first year, you are much too beautiful."

Ginny blushed and everyone was silenced by shock. Did a Malfoy just compliment a Weasley? Should they be expecting the apocalypse to arrive?

Malfoy was looking at her expectantly, but Ginny didn't know how to respond. She looked around for a hint from someone when Oliver caught her eye. He raised an eyebrow in challenge, which she narrowed her eyes at. Oliver winked, and Ginny wished she could throttle him.

They had a thing which they would dare each other to do something. Ginny was never one to turn down a dare; she had too much pride. So did Oliver, taking their game to some extreme levels sometimes. Half of the stupid shit she's ever done in her life was because of Oliver, but she was comforted in the fact that the opposite was also true.

So now, she knew exactly what he was daring her to do.

"Monsieur, your words are too kind. My name is Adelina Winslow, and I am indeed a transfer student here from a little English school in France." Ginny said gracefully. Someone in the compartment gasped (probably Lavender) but she bid them no mind. The rest of the compartment watched the interaction with interest, and Luna was smirking at her and Oliver, knowing exactly what was going on. She must be the most same one of the three, Ginny thought, and everyone knows just how sane she is.

Malfoy took her hand and brushed his lips across it, looking up at her with sultry eyes. _Was he flirting with her? _"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, mademoiselle. Je suis enchanté."

Ginny faltered at this. Her knowledge of French was limited. Oliver knew this, and his grin widened. She refused to be shown up by him, so she smiled at Malfoy flirtatiously. He took that as her reply.

"We would be delighted if you would join us in our compartment. It's the gentlemanly thing to do rather than leave you here with these heathen miscreants." Ginny rolled her eyes. Only he would think it's a gentlemanly thing to insult her friends.

Ginny wanted then and there to end the charade, knowing full well she could embarrass Malfoy simple on everything he's said to her. But something possessed her to take his offer, leaving the carriage with him. She justified her actions to herself as one-upping Oliver.

Blaize Zabini, who she had completely forgotten was there, waved off his friend. "I'm going to chat with Jermaine for a little while. I'll catch up with you later." With a respectful nod to Ginny, he left down the train hallway.

_Well this is awkward_, Ginny thought. What the hell was she supposed to do now?

Malfoy led her down the hall, back to his compartment which was slightly larger and roomier than the one her friends were it. Figures.

He splayed himself across one of the seats, somehow still managing to look regal. Ginny fidgeted before taking the seat opposite him.

"So do you know which House you will be sorted into?" Malfoy asked.

Not knowing what to say, and bogged down by nerves, Ginny shook her head. Making a fool of Draco Malfoy was a lot easier in a room full of her friends than in a compartment alone with him.

"That is to be expected. Very few know exactly what house they will be sorted into before they arrive." He responded. "I was one of the few. I knew before I even got on this train in my first year which house I was going to be in. You see, sometimes tradition and upbringing triumph the judgment of a shoddy little hat."

Ginny couldn't agree more. Bred by Slytherins, raised by Slytherins, of course he turned out to be a Slytherin. Of course, the same could be said about her.

Malfoy continued. "There are four houses at Hogwarts. Ravenclaw, filled with academics and teacher's pets. Gryffindor has reckless holier-than-thou fools. Slytherins are ambitious and goal-oriented. Oh, and Hufflepuffs are just people who don't fit into the above categories."

Ginny rolled her eyes, and watched him talk. He really was handsome, she couldn't deny it. He was tall, something she was very attracted to, and his long legs were splayed haphazardly. His torso, covered by a well-fitted shirt, was nice and lean, and as her eyes trailed up, his shoulders broadened. His arms, the only part of him covered by his open cloak, seemed sculpted and defined. Everything about him seems so... _perfect._

"So what is your favorite subject?" Draco asked in an attempt to keep up a conversation. "You can tell a lot about a person from their favorite subject, you know."

"Really? Well, my favorite subject is Charms."

"Yes, you seem like the Charms sort of person." Draco replied with a smirk.

"And how exactly does a "Charms sort of person" seem like?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, you know. Charms people are very quick. They always have an answer for everything, and solution for every problem. But at the same time, they like a little chaos in their life. They are very outgoing too and have, well, charming personalities." Ginny laughed at that.

"Well I suppose that's pretty accurate, I'll give you that." she said to his smirk. "Let me try. What's your favorite subject?"

"Alright then. Potions."

"Ok. Potions people are very precise. They like to be in control of things and hate when stuff goes wrong. They are also rather meticulous and every single little detail matters. They strive for perfection. Is that right?"

Draco nodded. "Anything else?"

"Let's see..." Ginny mused, looking at Draco with her head tilted. "Potions people like to feel important and powerful."

"But they also like to be solitary at times," Draco added. "They are very private people."

"Is that so? Wow, you seem to enjoy compartmentalizing people based on the littlest things, from what house they're sorted into to their favorite subject." Ginny pointed out.

"I suppose because it is so easy. You would be surprised. Every little aspect of a person's life defines their personality. From having pets to having siblings. Your experiences is what makes you different." Draco reasoned. "It helps figuring out people, if you know what I mean."

Ginny did and she completely agreed. She couldn't believe she was having a nice, insightful conversation with Draco Malfoy, Hogwart's resident asswipe. He seemed like such a normal, agreeable person. If only he would act like this around everyone! It was odd seeing him this open and... free. He didn't have a scowl on his face and a attitude to keep up. Seeing Draco Malfoy like this was _different._

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The two jumped at the sound, just as the door to the compartment was opening. Ginny felt dread rise at she saw the three people standing in the doorway. She heard Hermione gasp.

"GINNY!" Ron yelled. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING IN A COMPARTMENT WITH MALFOY?!"

"Ginny?" Draco asked, his eyes narrowing.

Damn them all. Ron looked angry, Hermione looked shocked, Harry looked hurt, and Draco looked... blank. He had absolutely no expression on his face, Ginny realized.

"Ginny?" Harry asked, sounding like a wounded puppy. "What's going on?"

"What does it look like, Harry? We were just talking. Is that a crime now?"

"It should be!" Ron exploded.

"Ron..." Hermione said, putting her hand on his arm in an effort to calm him down.

"Malfoy, by Merlin, you better have not done anything to my sister!"

An ugly, hurtful sneer slid onto his face. "Who said I would ever want to do anything to your sister? I have standards, in case you did not know."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Ginny shot back, her eyes now narrowing. "You had no qualms about chatting with me until you realized who I really was, which just makes you a fake little snake, doesn't it?"

"Speaking about fake, why did you dye your hair blond? Is it because your little street-walking job does not pay as much when "customers" know what a dirty little Weasel you are?" Draco retorted. "Or maybe there is something wrong with the merchandise. The quality does look a little poor."

Tears stung Ginny's eyes as his accusations hit her. Just as she pulled out her wand, intending to Bat-Bogey him to kingdom come, a Stinging Hex shot from the end of Harry's wand, making Malfoy hiss out in pain.

Ginny shut her eyes, calling on all her willpower to dam her tears back. What a nightmare this has become. To Hades with them all

Ginny rose and pushed her way out of the compartment, her eyes still shut. She heard Hermione calling after her, but she paid no mind to it.

The only time she opened her eyes was when she collided with someone.

"Oww!" She cried out, when she rebounded off the person and landed on her behind.

She looked up. Jermaine Belamine, the Adonis of Slytherin was looking down on her curiously. He didn't look winded from their collision at all and eventually offered her a helpful hand. He continued to stare at her even when she righted herself.

Feeling awkward and flustered, Ginny said, "Sorry about that, it was all my fault. I wasn't paying attention to where I was..."

"Draco Malfoy can be a dick when he wants to, but if you give him a chance, a real chance, you might see that he's not so terrible."

Ginny cleared her throat. "I don't..."

But Jermaine simply gave her a knowing smile and walked off.

Ginny let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and went back to the compartment with her friends. She had enough of the Slytherins for the train ride.

"What happened?" was the first thing to come out of Oliver's mouth when she reappeared in their compartment.

"Nothing really," Ginny replied, not feeling like going into details. She sat back quietly, staring out of the window at the passing scenery. Oliver and Luna, sensing her need for solitude, left her alone to sort out the muddle her mind encased.

* * *

A/N: Ummm, sorry this took forever to update? Whatever. I wrote it a while back and just never remembered to upload it. Wellll, here's chapter three!


End file.
